


more than

by newmoons



Category: The Twilight Saga, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Saga, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, alice cullen x rosalie hale, lgbt twilight saga, rosalie hale x alice cullen, the twilight saga - Freeform, twilight saga - Freeform, wlw twilight saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoons/pseuds/newmoons
Summary: she tried her hardest to cover up what little she could– after all, you can’t control what you feel and control was something alice liked quite a bit





	more than

the first time she felt something more than _sisterly,_ it shocked her to her core. she tried her hardest to cover up what little she could– after all, you can’t _control_ what you feel and control was something alice _liked_ quite a bit– before jasper could sense it. a _futile_ effort, really, with how attuned the man was to her nature. but she _tried,_ anyways, as she watched the blonde scowl fiercely at the only human on the field, the girl she’d come to know as _sister_. bella swan. rosalie glowered as she rose swiftly from her sliding position at the base, and shoved past the brunette as she returned to her team.

alice swallowed hard– a reflex _uncommon_ for vampires, even when training their human natures. if she had a heart, it would be racing. in stead of that human response that had been stripped from her, she felt a peculiar _tingling_ in her chest, much like the _rise_ of a wave. she continued the game, collecting herself enough until the three figures swept her vision away, replacing the family fun baseball game with fog and dread that sunk into her lifeless veins like acid.

the second time she felt it was the moment she watched rosalie pick her outfit for the day bella decided to _confront_ them all, shortly after returning to forks. jasper had begun to _distance_ himself by this time, knowing something alice’s visions couldn’t decipher– _wouldn’t_ , because every time a flash covered her eyesight, she panicked, and threw herself into a _frenzy_ of action. planting a garden with esme, shopping for scarves with carlisle, dragging bella to a new coffee shop where they talked about _anything_ but _rosalie hale._

rosalie was a confident creature, if not vain. alice watched her run her fingers over different dresses that filled her closet, settling on a black over-the-shoulder gown, with a ruffled design over the chest. she _groaned_ in response, jasper raising an eyebrow and rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to relieve the tiny vampire of her stressor. alice just shook her head, and lied. “rosalie is picking an outfit,” she explained. “and it’s not what i picked out for her– it’s right there on her bed; she’s ignoring me!” alice continued to growl, standing from the rock they sat on to race to the house.

it was easier to _shroud_ her feelings with as little depth as possible. anger or _annoyance_ worked best, with an easily believable excuse of fashion choice.

the third time was as the family prepared for bella’s wedding.

it was a mistake, a _rare_ thing for vampires, if not unheard of completely. rosalie’s fingers brushed hers as they worked on bella’s hair together, rosalie braiding and alice combing out the knots.

an unfamiliar thing, knots. she had never experienced knotting hair before– at least, not that she could _remember_. but bella’s often did, especially after waking up. it was with an empty nostalgia that she tamed the bee’s nest, wishing she could do so for herself. she idly wondered if rosalie’s hair–

knots. something her stomach attempted to do when she watched rosalie at times; when she wore something more _revealing_ , when she _acquiesced_ to alice’s demands and settled for the outfit she had picked, when it was just _the two of them,_ which thankfully was rare.

but their hands had touched and she felt something drop inside her, her eyes flickered to those same golden ones, already peering into hers, _assessing_ her reaction. and she saw a creeping curiosity on the woman’s lips, before a _smirk_ pulled one side up. she quickly flitted back to bella’s hair.

the moment was gone, but she could have sworn there was something there… something that pulled at her long dormant heart, and made her arms ache for a gentle, soothing touch.

they stood side by side as bella watched herself in the mirror, marveling over their work. alice laughed, and said, “you look beautiful, bella.” rosalie smiled widely in the mirror. alice had to look away. “well, we do make miracles happen,” she replied. alice met her gaze.

_yes,_ there was something there.


End file.
